1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to network communications and, more particularly, to identifying applications associated with network communications.
2. Description of Related Art
Attacks on networks and unauthorized access to network resources have become an increasing problem for entities that are responsible for maintaining network security and providing access to network resources to a number of users. For example, an attack originating from a single user/node may result in a network being unable to provide legitimate users with the desired services and may even result in the network crashing.
As a result, network security devices typically limit access to network resources based on various authentication procedures designed to limit access to only authorized users executing approved applications. One problem with granting access to a client device in this manner is that it typically takes considerable processing resources to determine whether the client device is an authorized user executing an approved application. In addition, conventional authorization procedures do not scale well for high speed networks.